Legend of Zelda: A Soldier's Tale
by xpNc
Summary: A 10-year veteran of the Hyrulean Civil War struggles with the monotony of Royal Guard duty.
1. Maze Duty

A lot can change in ten years. Cities can be rebuilt, old rivalries can become bustling friendships, love can blossom and fizzle, and decorated soldiers can become babysitters.

His Majesty, wise as he is, has deemed it necessary to relocate me from my old post on the Gerudo border, where I protected Hyrule from hostile invaders from the West, and now I find myself standing diligently in front of a hedge maze. It's the Princess's play-time, and I've been tasked to make sure no one bothers her.

I can't complain. His Majesty knows best, after all. Besides, decreased border security was part of the terms of the treaty that the Gerudo King created in order to ease the tense relations our two kingdoms had experienced since the end of the war. The Gerudo King, Ganondorf, is coming today to finalise the treaty by swearing fealty to His Majesty himself. A Gerudo King _pledging allegiance_ to a Hylian one. Never thought I'd see the day.

I hear a whistle blow and some shouting in the distance. I can't quite make out what he's saying but he's clearly upset. I try to listen harder.

"Co…ere you…tle"

No good.

I'd like to see what's going on over there, but I'd rather die than face the consequences one receives for abandoning his post.

I hear shouting again, albeit much more clearly.

"Captain! Captain!"

That's me.

I spot a rather exasperated soldier running up and over the hill, dragging what appears to be a child.

"Captain! I—and then…he…I…"

"Catch your breath, soldier," I say. Clearly the athletic requirements for enlisted men have gone way down since the war. I look at the child. "Who's this, then?"

"I caught this…forest kid trying to sneak into the garden, sir!" said the guard, after catching his breath.

I smile at the boy. "Looks like the princess's got a little admirer, eh? What's your name, boy?"

The child looks at me with an angry, determined stare. He's garbed in entirely green, from his dopey hat to his tunic. He's definitely Kokiri, from the forest in the East.

"You speak Hylian, boy? _I said_ what is your name?"

Nothing but staring. Forest kids have always creeped me out.

It was then that I noticed he had a knife dangling from his left hand. I don't like automatically assuming the worst, but this kid's scaring me. If he assassinated the Princess, I'd lose my head. Or worse.

"Through him over the wall, Squire."

"Aye, sir."

Tossing him over the wall will hurt him, but it won't kill him. I don't want this kid coming back but I don't want him dead, either.

A moment later, I hear a satisfying thud and a yelp, and I continue guarding the hedge maze from would-be assassins.

The life of a soldier isn't glamourous, but it's all I know.

Is that a cucco I hear?


	2. Gate Duty

That's the fifth time I've seen that owl today. He's circling over the castle. I certainly hope he doesn't intend on swooping in and flying off with the Princess. I don't know how I'd explain to His Majesty that his daughter was abducted by an oversized bird.

I've been reassigned to gate guard of Castle Town. The second most boring job in the city. I don't know if I should consider this a promotion or not, it's certainly a step up from protecting hedge mazes, but no one has come through the gates at all in a week. Even the Goron envoys stopped coming. Actually, that's sort of weird, the Gorons would send a merchant every day to sell weapons and _'the most delicious rocks this side of the Zora River'_. Goron blacksmiths are the best in Hyrule, and I was hoping to buy a new spear today. Someone should investigate.

Tomorrow, I'll ask to be assigned to the Kakariko-Death mountain gate. Maybe I'll be able to see what's going on from there.

Someone taps my shoulder.

"Captain!" He says. "Your shift is up, sir! It's my turn!"

It's my Squire, eager as ever to prove himself. He's five minutes early. "Take your post, Squire. Do I need to help you close the gate tonight?"

"No sir!" he exclaims. "I'll be able to handle it on my own! Six o'clock sharp!"

I salute, he salutes back and turns to face Hyrule Field. I make my way to the guard house right beside the gate. In there, I can work on my other passion: pottery.

This is the home I share with my Squire. Aligning the walls are jars and pots of my own creation, each one expertly hand-crafted with the highest-quality Death Mountain clay, purchased from the Goron merchants. I really do miss them. I've only got enough clay to make one more jar.

During the war, usury was declared illegal, and as such all banks in Hyrule were shut down. To save our Rupees, we keep them in jars in our homes. It's crude, but it works.

As I work on forming my new jar out of clay, the door to the guard home flies open.

"Is there something wrong, Squ—"

That isn't my Squire. That isn't my Squire at all. He's 4 feet tall and clothed entirely in green. And he's still got that scowl on his face.

"What are you doing here, kid?"

He pulls his knife out of its sheath.

"Coming to get revenge? I'm afraid you won't be able to do much with that knife."

With no warning he swings his knife and shatters one of my jars. And another. And another.

I can't move. I'm in shock. This kid just destroyed everything I hold dear. My mouth is agape and my eye is twitching.

The forest boy puts his knife away. I look around the room to evaluate the damage. Everything is gone. All my jars. All my Rupees. He's stolen all my money. In the corner of the room lies what remains of my life savings; a jar containing 20 Rupees that he has neglected to break.

The boy turns around, as if to exit the room, but then runs to the last jar, picks it up, and throws it right at me. He picks up the single red Rupee that falls out of the wreckage, puts on a yellow mask, and rolls out the door.

I'm getting too old for this.


End file.
